Avengers One-And-A-Half
by boyneech725
Summary: Loki escapes from prison, and is back for revenge. The Avengers must save themselves from Loki's wrath. Avenger-angst
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First fanfic I'm doing. **  
**Disclaimer: Why do you think it's called FANfiction?**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Fury was sitting at his desk. He didn't know what to do. 47 minutes ago, he recieved a warning message from Loki. The god of mischief had escaped from his prison, despite the fact that it was suppose to be god-proof. Loki had made a threat to the Avengers:

I'm coming for you.  
Fury needed to call a meeting. No exceptions. Not even for Stark.  
"Avengers Assemble!" Fury said into his earpiece. He needed to talk with some people.

The Avengers were doing their own stuff. Despite popular belief, their lives were generally normal (at least, normal for them). Tony was spending 3 days straight down in his lab, Bruce was being cautious and keeping to himself, Steve was in the gym, Thor was figuring out the tech, and the spies/assasins were being...spies/assasins (with a little love).

"Avengers Assemble!" a voice said in every one's earpiece.  
The Avengers made their way to the living room, where they always met for meetings before heading over to the S.H.I.E.L.D base. Stark looked messy and tired, but that was normal. Steve walked in lifting weights, Thor swinging his hammar, and Bruce like a boy-scout.  
"Where's Legolas and Spidey?" Tony asked, yawning. "And is it Monday?"  
"NO, it's Wednesday," Steve said, appalled. Suddenly, the two assassins in question dropped down RIGHT next to Tony, shocking the inventor.  
"God! You need to STOP DOING THAT!" Tony yelled, losing all his sleepiness.  
"But it's so hilarious to watch you...especially after you've spent 3 days in your lab," Clint said, hugely grinning.  
"Let's go boys, stop being children," the Black Widow said, brushing dust off her shoulder. Just as Thor decided to walk through a wall to get to the living room. Covering Natasha in MORE dust.  
"My friends! I have created a hole in you living space!" Thor boomed, directly in the ear of a seething Black Widow. Tony facepalmed.  
"Don't they have doors where you come from? You know what? Don't answer that...God, Pepper's gonna kill me," Tony groaned.  
"My friend, please, call me Thor, not God," Thor said, giving Tony a godly pat (it's honestly more like a smack). Tony went flying five feet.  
"Let's go, before Fury gets impatient," Steve said, looking around at the damage.  
"Thor...start RUNNING!" Natasha growled.  
"My friends, let us go!" Thor said, in fear of a dangerous assassin.  
"OK, let's visit the pirate," Tony mused.

* * *

**So...how was that? I promise that I'll try to make the next one longer...Review if u think it's good...Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Chp. 2! Hope you guys like it so far...it's a little longer this time :D**  
**Disclaimer: I wish the Avengers were mine...but they're not...so depressing..**...

* * *

Fury and the Avengers were sat in one of the many conference rooms of the S.H.I.E.L.D base. The tension was skyrocketing as Fury continued to stare at the Avengers. Naturally, Tony was the one to break the silence.

"So...what's up?" he said.

Everyone's eyes fell on him immediately, and Fury finally sighed and crossed his arms.

"Loki's back," Fury said, simply.

Everyone reacted differently. Clint and Natasha hardened their gazes and tuned into spy mode. Tony raised an eyebrow, and Steve spluttered.

"WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED?" Thor boomed.

"We only recieved intelligence that Loki returned 83 minutes ago. He sent us a message," Fury told him, throwing the note to the Avengers.

Steve grabbed the note, noticably paled, and passed the note to Tony. The note went around the paper...until Clint shreded the paper.

"Agent Barton?" Fury said, raising his eyebrow. Clint looked back at him, daring him to challenge his reaction.

"So what are we going to do?" Steve said. "We need to have a plan, before Loki makes his move."

"I can add a shield around the tower to fry any enemies...," Tony suggested, his hand inching towards his phone.

"What if you fry a pizza guy or something?" Natasha said.  
"You have no faith in me."

"We should just be on high alert."

"You can't have eyes on everything, Captain."

"My friends, I can detect Loki's power."

"You're not here most of the time, point break."

"This is not going to work."

"AVENGERS INITIATIVE!" Fury yelled.

Everyone stopped arguing as they stared at his furious expression.

"Get yourselves together, and do something OTHER than arguing, or get out. I don't care what you can do, we need to FIX this problem. Now DO it," he barked.

"It might help if you say please, oh great mighty director," Tony said sarcastically.  
Just then, the door burst open, revealing a messy-looking agent, who frantically rushed over to Fury, and whispered in his ear.

"He's here." Fury said.

"Everyone suit up!"Steve ordered immediately.

_BOOOM! CRASH! SPLAT!_

"Oh god, did he just BLOW his way into the helicarrier?" Tony groaned.

"Suit up. Now," Steve said.

"Yup!" Tony said, tripping against the doorframe as he began to walk to his suit.

"AVENGERS. Yes, I'm back. And you will pay for what you did to me. I will not suffer this humiliation. I am a king. One who was born into royalty. I will come for you, mortals," Loki's voice came over the loud speaker. Suddenly everything stopped shaking, and there was a silence that dawned on the ship. Tony ran back in.

"We should go back to the tower," Clint said, quietly.

"I'll double security. Update Jarvis's system," Tony said typing on his phone.

"Will that keep a god out?" Natasha said, without looking at Tony.

"I don't know. I really didn't think about keeping a god out when I built his system. Just didn't really occur to me, you know?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Avengers, we need to solve this problem. And fast. Before Loki can defeat us," Fury said.

"Do you have any suggestions, Pirate?" Tony replied, heatedly.

"All I'm saying is that this is a problem that we need to solve."

"Let's go back to the tower, and then talk about an action plan," Steve pointed out.

"Then let's get going," Thor said, preparing his hammar to fly.

* * *

**That was a little longer, but I'm still trying to make it even longer...so how was it? I'm sorry if I have any grammar errors...I've been writing in between my classes... :D**


End file.
